The present invention relates to fluidic device housings having integral strain relief. This invention is particularly useful in protecting the male connectors of the plastic housings used for pneumatic devices.
Typical pneumatic systems are comprised of one or more pneumatic devices having molded plastic housings. The housings have male connectors to receive plastic pneumatic tubing so that sources of main pressure, pneumatic control signals and pneumatic output signals can be connected to and from the pneumatic devices. A typical male connector for receiving a pneumatic tube has a barb extending circumferentially around the connector to retain the pneumatic tube on the male connector against accidental removal.
Since the pneumatic device housing is molded out of plastic, however, male connectors have been broken off of such housings when the pneumatic tube has applied sufficient lateral forces against the connector. The present invention is directed to an integral strain relief for protecting the connectors of fluidic devices. In the example of the pneumatic device having a male connector as given above, the integral strain relief may be in the form of a ring which surrounds the male connector and is integrally molded, extruded or otherwise with the plastic housing to take the forces off of the male connectors as may otherwise be exerted on the male connectors by the plastic pneumatic tubing which fits over the male connector.